1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic memory device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic memory device with high device reliability and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the approach of the nanometer age, recently a new nanometer memory with a larger storage capacity, higher speed, and better performance and adaptability has attracted much attention. Among various new non-volatile memories, one of the most interesting memories is the organic memory.
The organic memory utilizes the memory effect of organic materials to store data. Therefore, all organic materials with bistable memory effects may be used in memory devices. The technique that employs organic polymer thin films to fabricate organic memories is under rapid development, and may be combined with the existing film coating techniques in the industry. For example, multilayer organic films structure comprising multiple organic polymer thin films may be fabricated to form high density memories using the existing mature semiconductor process. Moreover, the organic memory has an additional advantageous feature that other nanometer memory techniques, such as magnetic memory and phase change memory, do not possess, i.e., low-cost flexible memories and electronic devices can be fabricated by applying non-semiconductor film coating techniques (e.g. processes of an evaporation technique for OLED, a screen coating technique, or an inkjet technique) with soft materials or surfaces of irregular objects used as substrates.
However, there exist difficulties in reading and writing memory devices formed of organic materials and non-organic materials (e.g. metal electrodes) due to the poor electrical property caused by the contact interface.